


Coffee - Bertholdt x Reader (Moder AU)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: Here is a short Bertholdt x reader, I haven't write him in a while and I like him a lot.Hope you like this.Any comments or opinions are welcome.Thank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

I walk into the coffee shop, ready to buy the same thing I usually buy every morning before going to work. A (Fav type of coffee) and a (fav type of) muffin.

I stand in line while looking around the place, tying to find a free table. The place is full today.

After I get my order I’m now standing in the middle of the coffee shop, still searching for an available place to seat. Maybe I was lucky enough and someone left while I was paying or something… but Nop, no so lucky.

I'm about to leave feeling really annoyed when I notice two guys sitting in one of the small tables near the windows. A blond and a brunette. The blond one has just started to stand up from his seat. He says goodbye to the other and leaves.

I think about it for a moment. Should I go and ask that stranger if I can seat with him? I know people do that, but not me. I don’t like to bother strange people. But my coffee is getting cold and I don’t like drinking an eating in the street while and walk so… I just go for it.

-“Hi, sorry, do you mind if I sit with you? The place is full” I ask him.

The guy has a cup of coffee in front of him and has been Staring to some book since the other one left. He looks up and faces me. The young men look surprised and I think he blushes a little.

“S-Sure, take a sit” He stutters

“Thanks!” 

I sit down and look at my phone, calculating how much free time I have before I have to go to work.

I start eating my muffing quietly and can't help but to take a glimpse at the guy in front of me. He seems quite slender but well-built and has short, dark hair. I’m about to look back to my phone when he looks up and our eyes meet. Beautiful green eyes. We both blush and look away.

“I-I’m Bertholdt” He finally says with a slight stutter.

“I’m (Name), nice to meet you Bertholdt” I smile and held my hand out for him to shake.

He blushes again and takes it.

“Nice to meet you too” He says smiling.

“You know… I come here almost every day and I have never seen you here. Then again this places is oddly crowded today” I say looking around.

“It's my first time here but maybe it has something to do with a festival that is taking place a few blocks from here" He says taking his cup of coffee and looking around, like me.

"Oh, I din´t know. Then it must be the reason. It's that why you are here too?" I ask trying to keep the conversation going. I don't know why but I have a nice feeling about him.

"No. I have just move into the city. My roommate said that he likes to come here now and then, he brought me here. But he had to leave, he was the one sitting there” He puts his coffee down and points at me.

“Oh OK! So maybe I have seen Him before. Why did you move in here?” I ask, taking a sip of my coffee.

“University. I’m starting med school” He says with a big smile.

“Wow! That's great! I'm thinking about starting law school next year”

“Law school? That’s great too” He smiles politely.

“Yes, but for that I have to work hard because I need money for the tuition. Speaking of that…” I take a look at the time on my phone “I have to go to work. It was nice meeting you Bertholdt” I say while I put my things back on my bag and stand up.

“Wait!” He calls out causing me to jump up in surprise.

“I-I'd like to see you again... ” He stutters looking away and scratching the back of his head

A sheepish smile forms on my face.

"I would like to see you again too"

I search for a pen on my bag and walk up to him, taking his hand I write my phone number on it. I notice he starts to sweat and blushes madly.

"Here, that's my number. Give me a call or text me. Bye Bertholdt"

"B-Bye"

I smile and wave goodbye before leaving.

I hope he calls me.


	2. Coffee Ch 2 - Bertholdt x Reader (Moder AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be only a one-shot story but I ended up writing some more, so here it is.

"Sasha! I'm home!"

"Hey (Name)! How are you?" My roommate comes out of the kitchen holding a bag of potato chips.

"I'm fine. But It was a long day" I sigh and leave my keys and phone over the living room table.

I share a two bedroom apartment with my friend Sasha. We know each other since we were kids. We went through all middle schooland high school together.

"Sou whts nw?" She asks with her moth full of chips, sitting crisscross over the couch.

"Sasha I can't understand a word you are saying when you talk like that" I groan

She gulps and tries again.

"I said: what's new?"

"Oh! Well... I met a guy" I shrug and blush a little.

"You did!? Who!? When!? Where!?" she jumps up and down in the couch.

"In the coffee shop, before going to work. I sat with him because the place was full. His name is Bertholdt. I gave him my number but I don't know if he is going to call... I don't care anyway" I say looking away.

"Of curse you care! You are all red and nervous!" She smirks and points at me.

"Shut up!" I cover my face with my hands.

She is about to say something but gets interrupted by the sound of my phone buzzing over the table. I pick it up and check it.

_From: Unknown  
Hi! It's Bertholdt form the coffee shop. How are you? I hope you are not to busy..._

I smile looking at the screen.

"How is it?" Sasha asks, noticing my dorky face. "Ohhh... It's the guy isn't it?" She smirks.

Standing up from the couch she looks over my shoulder, trying to read the message.

"Yes, It's him" I answer her while typing my reply.

_To: Unknown  
Hi Bertholdt! How are you? I'm fine, thanks! And I'm not busy, I've just got home. I'm glad you texted me :)_

"Ohhh a happy face and all, huh?" Sasha mocks me.

I look at her squinting, irritated. My phone buzz again.

_From: Bertholdt  
I'm fine too! Thanks! Since tomorrow is Saturday, I was wondering if you would like to hung out of something? Like a date. If you want. If you don't have plans already._

"He is not very secure of himself is he?" Sasha chuckles

"Don't say that! I think he is just very shy... and sweet!" I growl

"Awwww... you are in love" she mocks again.

"I just met the guy!" I snap

"Sure, sure. Answer him!" She says pointing at my phone.

_To: Bertholdt  
Sure! I would love to. What do you have in mind?_

_From: Bertholdt  
Great! I don't know the city too well, but my roommate mentioned a fery near the lake. What do you think?_

"It's wonderful! You should go there! I went whit Connie last Sunday!" Sasha says all exited. "There are lots of attractions, and pop corn, candy apples, hot dogs, French fries and..." She starts to get lost in her own thoughts

"Sasha you are drooling!" I yell, bring her back to reality

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously, it's a nice place" She says nodding and smiling

"Ok then!"

_To: Bertholdt  
Sounds fun! My roommate suggested the same place! See you there around 5?_

_From: Bertholdt  
Great! See you there :)_

"(Name) has a date! (Name) has a date!" Sasha sings, dancing around the living room.

I facepalm.

"Come on, lets get something to eat. I want to go to bed early" I suggest, walking towards the kitchen. As I expected the mention of food makes Sasha forgets about the other subject.

"Yeah! Let's have some pasta!" she cheers, following me into the kitchen.

After we had dinner I change into my pajamas and go to bed, thinking about the shy adorable guy I'm going to see tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> 


End file.
